


Reunions Of The Needed Kind

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dry Sex, Foreplay, Incest, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: It's been seven months since the country shut down due to the pandemic, and Brian is desperately missing his cousin. More accurately, he's missing Kevin naked below him. Finally the day comes where the two cousins can reconnect once again, and Brian takes full advantage of it.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Kevin Richardson
Kudos: 5





	Reunions Of The Needed Kind

Glancing at the clock once again, Brian swore silently. It had been over six months since he had seen Kevin, no thanks to the pandemic that was still ravaging the country. He missed his cousin dearly, and had convinced the older man to come out to Georgia to spend the week with him, Leighanne, and Baylee. Brian knew that Kevin wasn’t coming alone, but he hoped that Kris and Leighanne would take the boys out for at least a couple of hours to give the cousins some time alone. 

“Thank god!” he muttered as he heard the car come up on the driveway. 

“KEV!” he yelled as he jumped into his cousin’s arms once again. The older man caught him with a grunt, and looked at the blonde, his eyes dancing in mirth, but his head shaking silently. 

“Really?” 

Brian grinned at him and Kevin released his hyper cousin. Moving over to Leighanne and Baylee, Kevin more sedately greeted the two, while Brian hugged Kristin, and swung both Mason and Max in his arms. 

“Hi Uncle Brian! Hi Aunt Leighanne!” Max chirped, it was easier for them to be Aunt and Uncle, the three boys just going with it. Leighanne planted a kiss on her cousin’s blond hair, and Kristin and Leighanne embraced happily. 

“Seven months since I’ve seen you” Brian whispered as he looked at Kevin. The older man’s eyes darted around, but the boys were horsing around, and their wives had gone inside. 

“Yes it has been. Maybe we can get some time together” Kevin softly drawled, his accent coming out. Brian shivered and glared at the older man, as he manually adjusted himself. 

“Damn you” he snarled, as he walked away towards the boys. A low chuckle hit his ears as Kevin followed him. The two started to roughhouse with their sons, loving the time together once again. 

Kevin, Kristin and the boys were staying for a week, and Brian couldn’t wait to get his hands on the older man. Over the first couple of days, they all just lounged around the property and hung out, the boys going in the pool or shooting hoops with Brian and Kevin. 

Brian was getting antsy, and Kristin could see it. She knew why Kevin had pleaded with her to come out here. She also knew that Leighanne had no idea what was going on between their husbands. So she suggested going out for the day with the boys. 

“Come on Lei, I know Brian has been wanting to get Kevin’s help with the exterior of the event house, getting it all cleaned up. Baylee deserves the day off, and I know Mason and Max have been wanting to explore the towns around here. It’s so much different from Cali, and Mason has been interested in the history of the US, and I know Georgia has much to offer in that way” Kristin looked at the older woman, who finally nodded in agreement. 

“Alright, let’s get the boys in the car, I’m sure Baylee knows some of the sights, I don’t really know” Leighanne sighed. Baylee, at nearly 18, wasn’t entirely thrilled with the idea, but knew that he didn’t want to be helping his dad and cousin all day. 

Half an hour later, the house was empty, with the exception of Brian and Kevin. The two sighed in relief, and set about to do some of the work Kris claimed they were doing, so that they didn’t alert Leighanne to what they were actually planning on doing. 

“Think we’ve done enough?” Kevin asked an hour later, wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve. 

“Yeah, Leighanne won’t suspect anything, we got a lot done” Brian said, looking at his cousin. His mouth went dry as Kevin pulled his shirt off, exposing his sweat glistened body. Licking his lips, and trying to form words, Brian stared at his cousin.

“K..Kev?” he whispered, his voice husky. The older man lightly smirked and his green eyes burned with desire and lust, roving over Brian’s own sweaty body. 

Brian nearly took him then and there, but knew that the neighbors, or worse his in-laws could hear. Grabbing Kevin’s hand, he dragged the unresisting man into the event house, thankful for the many bedrooms the four walls held. 

“Fucking tease, you damn asshole” was the first words spoken as the two entered a bedroom. Brian didn’t know which one he exactly brought them to, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was his cousin on his back, begging to be fucked. 

“Yes Rok?” Kevin pulled his cousin into his arms, Brian’s arms instantly going around his neck, pulling his head down. Their lips met, Brian’s soft lips encasing Kevin’s rougher ones,for the first time in a long time. Deepening the kiss, Kevin’s hands reached around, massaging Brian’s ass through his shorts as the two reconnected. 

All that was heard was the soft inhales and exhales of breath through their noses as the two kept their lips attached, their hands beginning to roam up and down the other’s backs. Kevin’s hands moved to Brian’s curls, tugging lightly, while Brian’s hands moved down to Kevin’s ass, caressing and squeezing it. Their hearts started to race once again, the adrenaline and need starting to speed up their movements. 

“Undressed, please, back, bed” Brian panted out as their lips separated, Kevin nodding, a low strangled moan escaping as he practically tore his shorts and boxers off, kicking off his slides as well. Brian’s cock twitched as the moan filled the room, his fingers deftly getting his clothes off. 

Pushing Kevin gently onto the bed, the older man scrambled to lay on his back, spreading his legs slightly. Brian got in between his legs, pushing them apart even more. Kevin moaned softly as his baby cousin dragged his fingers up his hole, and grabbed his cock for the first time in months. 

“Shit!” Kevin gasped out, and Brian grinned softly. He ran his fingers up and down Kevin’s cock, appreciating the length of it once again. Kevin got the length, but Brian had the thickness. Tugging it gently, pre shot out onto his chest, and Brian’s blue eyes traveled up to look into Kevin’s green orbs. 

“Sorry” he whispered, a little embarrassed. Brian shook his head and bent his head, kissing the emotion off of Kevin’s face, not wanting him to think about that. He traveled his kisses down Kevin’s body, and ended at his cock once again. Kissing the tip, Brian then opened his mouth, taking the length and wrapping his lips around it. 

“Holy…” Kevin groaned as Brian’s mouth vacuumed onto his cock once again. Pre splashed into his mouth, and Brian grinned as he went down as far as he could, grabbing Kevin’s hips for stability. 

Kevin panted softly as he watched Brian suck his cock, he knew that Brian didn’t like Kevin’s hands in his hair while he sucked, so Kevin put his hands behind his head. He watched as his cousin went to town on his cock, feeling the pre escaping into his mouth, while it also swelled and throbbed. 

“Rok..” the older man whimpered some minutes later, trying to hold off as best as he could. Brian slowed a bit, considering his options. He could either suck Kevin off and then fuck him, or pull off and slide his hole down Kevin’s cock, and then fuck him afterwards. Making a quick decision, he smirked up at his older cousin. 

“Got a surprise for you Kev” Brian reached around, pulling the plug out of his ass, that had been in there since early this morning. It was something he often did, and his wife never knew. Brian did it when he was really missing Kevin’s cock in his ass. 

“Fucking hell Brian!” Kevin whined, as his cousin slid down his cock which was ready to blow. 

It only took a few bounces before Kevin blew his load into his cousin, howling out his name. Brian watched as Kevin panted loudly before he pulled off. Switching positions, he straddled Kevin’s mouth, grabbing hold of the headboard. 

“You are sucking my cock before I pound you. I want your spit as lube this time, I know how much you love to feel my cock stretching your hole cuz” Brian didn’t give Kev the chance to respond before he pushed his cock in the willing mouth. Kevin slightly gagged, before sucking happily. 

A few minutes later, Brian pulled out, seeing the drool covered cock. He moved back down between Kevin’s legs, and pushed his legs up and apart. 

“Keep them there” he softly instructed, and Kevin hooked his arms around his legs, exposing his pert hole for Brian. 

“FUCK!” Kevin cried out as Brian pushed into his unprepped hole, feeling it stretch around the thickness his cousin possessed. He loved being taken unprepped, something they had worked up to over the years. It scared Brian when they first started out, but now, all these years later, Brian loved hearing the screams of pleasure. 

“You okay Kev?” he asked as he got fully in. 

“I’m fucking wonderful” Kevin panted out, grinning happily. Brian nodded, and pulled out, before slamming back in. He never would have expected to be the one topping when they first started this relationship, but it suited both of them completely. Kevin loved bottoming to his cousin, in fact he was the only one he did it for. 

“Damn we can’t go this long between fuckings. God only knows how the others are doing” Brian huffed as he moved his hips in and out, hating that this damn pandemic had separated them all for this long. 

“I fucked AJ a couple weeks ago, but I needed my cousin, needed you. I’m shocked Howie hasn’t come up here” Kevin moaned out, his green eyes staring at his cousin. 

“No, he hasn’t. Thank fuck for it only being your wife that knows about all this. Leighanne would bite my damn head off and divorce me if she found out. Has any of the others found out?” Brian asked, panting softly as he pushed even deeper. 

“AJ thinks Rochelle suspects something, but I know neither Leigh nor Lauren know anything. You gonna go out to Vegas soon?” Kevin asked, watching his cousin push into his hole once again, groaning as his cock went further. 

“Yes” Brian grunted, and threw his head back, howling out Kevin’s name as he poured his seed into his cousin, cutting off any more talk about their brothers. 

“Thank God” Kevin moaned as he was filled again, his muscles going lax as he felt Brian pulling out, and going to the side of him. All that was heard in the room was panting breaths, and the smell of sex permeated the room. 

The two laid there for about ten minutes before Kevin’s phone went off in his pocket. Diving for it, he looked at the small screen and sighed. Looking at Brian, the blonde knew they wouldn’t be able to bask for long. 

“Wives and kids are half an hour out. We gotta get cleaned up, and back to the main house” Kevin sadly spoke, and Brian nodded. 

“Shower?” he suggested, and Kevin grinned. Twenty minutes later, the two got out, and dressed in their shorts. They would grab new shirts when they got back to the main house. Looking at each other, the two knew they would have to wait another few months again. 

“Christmas, the three of us are coming out there. We will get time again. I’m praying Howie will come up here soon, and I’m going out to Vegas next month. Maybe you can “visit” and the three of us could have a good time?” Brian suggested, and Kevin groaned. 

“We’ll see” Kevin simply said as he pushed Brian out of the bedroom. The two left the event house, and went back to the main house. Dropping onto the couch, Kevin put on the sports channel while Brian grabbed them beers. Cracking the tops, the two clinked bottles and took deep dredges as the door opened. 

The two looked at each other, deep satisfaction in both of their eyes. They greeted their wives and children, getting the updates from the day. Both men looked at Kristin, who gave them tiny nods. Their secret was still safe, even after nearly 26 years. The two had needed this reunion, and they couldn’t wait until they were back with their brothers once again. 


End file.
